Espelho
by Mariana Bellefleur
Summary: Só ele poderia entender a dor dela, uma vez que ele já tinha passado pelo mesmo, eles eram iguais, envoltos em genialidade, agraciados com o cruel desprezo da sociedade, só havia uma coisa, ela não era feita de trevas. Ainda. Poderia ele impedir que a escuridão à alcançasse? Logo ele? (GENTE, EU ESTOU REESCREVENDO ESSA FIC LÁ NO NYAH, NÃO ABANDONEI NÃO VIU)
1. Recomeço

**N.A.:** Reescrevendo, alterando e corrigindo algumas coisas, inclusive o nome dessa fanfic.

Espero que não tenham me abandonado, sinto muito mesmo por ter largado a fic por tanto tempo.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Recomeço**

* * *

Eu mal acreditava que havia finalmente conseguido sair daquele inferno que era Beauxbatons. Sentia que morria um pouco a cada segundo que permanecia ali, como se aquelas paredes sugassem minha alma, e não só lá, até na época da escola trouxa, desde pequena, era sempre a mesma coisa. Não que não tenha piorado quando descobri ser uma bruxa, lembro-me de ficar tão feliz, da alegria de meus pais, aquilo realmente me pareceu algo extraordinário, até eu descobrir... Descobrir o que eu era, uma sangue-ruim, e não interessava se eu era sempre a mais inteligente, a mais esforçada, se eu sempre tinha as respostas certas, eu sempre seria a imunda sangue ruim.

Hogwarts era para onde eu estava indo, aquele lugar prometia-me muitas coisas, era uma escola bruxa mundialmente renomada, pelo que me disseram, as pessoas por lá pareciam ser mais receptivas à "gente como eu", diferente dos franceses extremamente elitistas de Beauxbatons, eu não queria alimentar esperanças, era esperta demais pra isso, mas não consegui evitar, talvez, só talvez, haja um lugar pra mim lá..

Logo que cheguei lá fui recepcionada pelo diretor Alvo Dumbledore (de quem imediatamente gostei) e pela professora McGonagall, eles me informaram de que não costumavam aceitar estudantes assim no meio do ano letivo, mas que meu caso era uma circunstância especial, o que na verdade significava que eu era inteligente o suficiente pra merecer concessões, levaram-me para o escritório do diretor, onde, segundo eles, o chapéu seletor iria me indicar minha casa, eu já havia lido sobre tudo aquilo, então, nada me surpreendeu, o procedimento foi rápido, logo fui selecionada para a casa Corvinal, o que também não me surpreendeu, recebi meus horários de aulas e fui acompanhada até meu novo dormitório. Como eu já havia chegado no meio do ano, não havia como me colocar em nenhum dos dormitórios já ocupados, logo, acabei ficando em um sozinha, que novidade, eu sempre estava sozinha.

Resolvi não perder meu tempo pensando nisso, li um pouco de cada coisa que me aguardaria nas aulas do dia seguinte, essa é uma mania minha, sempre leio o tempo todo, sobre tudo e qualquer coisa, ler é provavelmente o que eu mais gosto de fazer, mas estava tão cansada que logo adormeci.

Levantei-me cedo no outro dia, outra coisa sobre mim é que eu detesto me atrasar, me arrumei rapidamente, já que nunca liguei mesmo para minha aparência, ignorar o espelho foi algo que aprendi muito cedo, nunca gostei do que via lá, mas quanto à isso eu pouco podia fazer então, porque perder tempo com isso.

Minha primeira aula seria de poções, com o professor Severus Snape, logo que entrei procurei por um assento na última fileira, bem perto da parede, esse foi um hábito adquirido em Beauxbatons, era como se assim eu pudesse me esconder, como se eu pudesse me fundir com a parede e ser invisível, mas infelizmente isso nunca aconteceu. Quando cheguei só havia três alunos na sala, um garoto alto, de pele muito pálida e cabelos tão loiros que chegavam a ser quase brancos e dois brutamontes indistintos, sentei-me e mantive a cabeça baixa, esse era outro hábito adquirido em Beauxbatons.

\- Ei, você? - Escutei uma voz profunda ecoar por todo o ambiente, parecia preencher o lugar, era fascinante, porém não dei atenção, não devia ser comigo, nunca era.

E então duas mãos enormes e pálidas pousaram em minha mesa, quando levantei a cabeça, dei de cara com um par de olhos muito negros a me encarar com uma expressão que era um misto de fúria e curiosidade.

\- Eu estava falando com você, Senhorita, se puder me dar sua atenção. - Disse ele, a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

\- Claro, senhor? - Perguntei um tanto confusa.

\- Snape, professor Snape. - Respondeu ele ultrajado com minha ousadia, ótimo, meu primeiro dia e já consegui a inimizade de um professor. - Posso perguntar quem é a Senhorita? - Concluiu ele, cheio de desdém.

\- Dominique Saintclair.

\- Claro, a aluna nova. - Ele constatou. - Saintclair, não reconheço o sobrenome, é de alguma linhagem bruxa tradicional francesa senhorita Saintclair? - Perguntou ele genuinamente interessado, inadvertidamente ele acabara de estragar toda e qualquer chance que eu tinha de ser bem aceita aqui, mentir não era opção, então preparei-me para os olhares de nojo e respondi.

\- Francesa sim, linhagem tradicional bruxa não. - Respondi simplesmente.

\- Pais trouxas? - Ah então ele queria tripudiar.

\- Sim. - Os olhares de nojo logo vieram, eu sabia muito bem o que estava passando na cabeça deles "sangue-ruim" "como ousa sujar o ambiente com sua presença imunda" "como se atreve a respirar o mesmo ar que nós", já estava tão acostumada com aquilo que nem mesmo me abalei, na verdade são todos uns porcos hipócritas e aristocratas. Como se eu não fosse 10 vezes mais inteligente e capaz que cada um desses idiotas.

A aula transcorreu de maneira tranquila após o meu "enfrentamento" com o professor Snape, na verdade, ele era mesmo um professor extraordinário, ainda que totalmente grosso e de botar medo em qualquer um, se tinha uma coisa que eu sabia reconhecer era inteligência, e ele definitivamente a possuía e à um nível que chegava à genialidade.

Minha próxima aula seria de transfiguração com a professora McGonagall, a mulher era gentil, porém exigente, mas eu não gostaria que fosse diferente, afinal, eu era uma aluna da Corvinal, meu objetivo maior era a excelência em tudo a que me propunha e desde cedo eu sempre soube que se eu quisesse ter algum respeito no mundo bruxo eu teria que ser a melhor!

Seguiram-se a aula de feitiços, e logo depois a aula de trato das criaturas mágicas com o professor Rúbeo Hagrid, um mestiço, que era parte gigante, de primeira vista me assustou com todo aquele tamanho, mas logo percebi que era um homem muito gentil e de bom coração. Eu estava encantada com o unicórnio que ele havia trazido para demonstração, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto, o pelo imaculadamente branco, o chifre em um pálido tom de lilás com uma fraca luminescência, era sem dúvida um ser que exalava pureza e encanto. Eu ainda estava entorpecida com a visão de tal criatura quando senti alguém se aproximando e ouvi:

\- Cuidado pra não babar sangue-ruim, mas não é de se admirar, visto que a sua raça não conheça nada parecido. - Disse alguém com a voz transbordando deboche, virei-me e o dono da voz era o garoto loiro da aula de poções, ótimo, já estava começando, até que havia demorado, afinal passei o dia inteiro sem provocações o que era algo inédito em minha vida. Resolvi adotar a atitude de sempre, apenas virei-me de costas e me afastei, não havia se passado sequer um minuto e senti uma mão no meu ombro, era o garoto loiro.

\- Como se atreve a virar as costas para um Malfoy? Sujeitinha de sangue-ruim.

\- Assim. - Respondi virando as costas novamente, preparando-me para me afastar novamente. Porém senti um puxão no braço, mas é claro que ele não me deixaria em paz.

\- Vai pagar caro por sua insolência, garota imunda. - Avisou ele, com todo o ódio que pôde imprimir em suas palavras, maravilhoso, já tenho um inimigo, realmente o dia está maravilhoso.

* * *

**Comentar não custa nada e me faz muito feliz.**

**;)**


	2. Confronto

**Chapter 2: Confronto**

* * *

Os dias passavam lentos e Malfoy não tardou a cumprir sua promessa, eu realmente estava pagando caro, em pouco tempo já tinha o desprezo de cada aluno da Sonserina, que influenciados por ele dedicavam-se a infernizar-me e a tornar cada um de meus dias o mais miserável possível.

Logo o exemplo foi seguido pelos alunos das outras casas, até mesmo da Corvinal, meus próprios irmãos de casa, o dia era sempre recheado de olhares de nojo e palavras de desprezo, é claro que havia uns poucos que não me incomodavam, mas também não se manifestavam em ajudar-me, assistiam à tudo num silêncio constrangido. Eu era agora uma pária, como fui em Beauxbatons, nada que me surpreendesse, afinal, não tinha sido sempre assim?

Chegava até a me lembrar com carinho da época da escola trouxa, não que me tratassem bem lá ou que tivesse algum amigo, era constantemente zombada e me criticavam por causa de minha aparência, mas, isso nem se comparava à humilhação de ser uma sangue-ruim, não que eu me importasse sinceramente com o fato em si, não via nada de mal, não era menos bruxa por ter pais trouxas, o que me incomodava era o tratamento das pessoas, aquilo era meu inferno na terra

Ao menos tenho minha inteligência, pensei. Essa era sempre minha desculpa, na época da escola trouxa a ladainha era: Posso não ser bonita, mas sou brilhante. Com o tempo veio a se transformar em: sou nascida trouxa, mas sou brilhante, o fato é que não acreditava de verdade nesse último, o primeiro era mais plausível, pois realmente não era bonita, era magra, mas não de um jeito bom, e ainda por cima não era alta, parecia um serzinho frágil que qualquer um poderia quebrar ao meio usando apenas uma mão, pele assustadoramente pálida, parecia uma morta, o rosto não tinha nada de especial, isto é, a não ser que os olhos extremamente azuis e grandes demais fossem considerados algo especial, e havia o cabelo, que era a única parte que eu realmente gostava, era comprido e impecavelmente liso, negro como a noite mais escura, era a única coisa em minha aparência que me causava orgulho. E era inegavelmente brilhante. Logo o primeiro lema era inegavelmente plausível, já o segundo...

Não que eu tivesse deixado de ser brilhante, ao contrário, tinha me superado em cada aspecto intelectual possível, a parte que me incomodava era: "sou nascida trouxa, mas..." Me incomodava porque realmente não via aquilo como algo sujo ou ruim, amava meus pais e tinha muito orgulho deles, parecia-me injusto para com eles usar tal lema.

Lembrava-me do cálido sorriso do meu pai quando eu dava as respostas certa às suas infindáveis perguntas, do olhar de orgulho que ele me dirigia ao apresentar-me para seus amigos, não se cansava de exaltar o fato de que tinha uma filha brilhante, um prodígio, o que na realidade não era de se estranhar visto que eu devia à ele metade de toda essa genialidade, sendo ele um renomado professor da famosa Universidade de Cambridge, e a outra metade devia à minha mãe uma escritora brilhante, um raro sorriso brotou de meus lábios sem que eu percebesse quando me lembrei da tão repetida história de como se conheceram.

Ambos eram alunos de Cambridge, conheceram-se na primeira aula de ambos, quem haveria de imaginar que cursando eles coisas tão distintas acabariam por ter uma aula juntos, mas a verdade é que não poderiam ser mais parecidos, o que se seguiu durante a aula foi algo parecido com um duelo de titãs onde um tentava dar respostas mais elaboradas que o outro, dominaram a aula, acabaram por aturdir o pobre professor com tal guerra intelectual, mamãe passou meses o esnobando, mas confessou-me depois que ficou louca por ele naquela aula mesmo, ele ficou igualmente encantado por tal demonstração de poderio intelectual da parte dela, tanto que cortejou-a por meses, jamais desistindo mesmo diante das constantes recusas dela. Uma vez perguntei a ele porque simplesmente não desistiu, ao passo que ele me respondeu que tal coisa jamais lhe passara pela cabeça, que jamais deixaria escapar um tesouro como sua mãe, e ela era mesmo um tesouro, linda como os anjos devem ser e inteligente como Atena, as vezes diziam que eu me parecia muito com ela, achava esse tipo de comparação perturbadora já que ela era tão linda e eu o oposto, acabei por convencer-me que falavam à respeito de meu temperamento e inteligência que realmente se assemelhavam muito aos dela.

O fato é que tinha infinito orgulho de meus pais e parecia-me imensamente errado que o resto do mundo bruxo considerasse que eu deveria sentir vergonha deles, que eu deveria sentir vergonha de mim mesma, aquilo era errado de tantas maneiras que era impossível contar. Era uma bruxa brilhante, capaz, um ser humano bondoso e justo, meiga com aqueles que venciam o nojo e se aproximavam de mim, e isso não tinha sido dito por mim e sim por Neville, o único ser que se atreveu a conversar civilizadamente comigo, pobre Neville, sofria ofensas e provocações quase piores que as que eu mesma era submetida diariamente, e o que mais me revoltava era que ele não merecia aquilo, eu até se podia entender pois era uma nascida trouxa, mas ele não, implicavam com ele apenas porque era diferente, e pelo visto na sociedade, era um crime ser diferente.

Falando nele, ele vinha correndo pelos corredores em minha direção como se estivesse fugindo de mil demônios, logo entendi o motivo de seu desespero, haviam enfeitiçado um enxame de vespas para persegui-lo, com um aceno de minha varinha a nuvem mortífera foi reduzida a poeira, o coitado do Neville se encontrava parado a minha frente com as mãos nos joelhos, as faces afogueadas pelo esforço tentando conter sua respiração, sabe Deus o quanto o pobrezinho havia corrido.

\- Neville, está bem? - Perguntei aflita.

\- Não, não mesmo, Merlin, parece que meus pulmões vão explodir. - Declarou ele ofegante.

\- Quem fez isso com você? Ah mas nem precisa me dizer aposto que foi aquele desgraçado do Malfoy. - Conclui enraivecida.

\- Exatamente, como consegue sempre saber de tudo Nikki?

\- Nikki?

\- Bem, se preferir, continuo te chamando de Dominique, apenas achei que agora fossemos amigos, bem... - Justificou-se, visivelmente embaraçado.

\- Claro que somos amigos Neville, e pode chamar-me como quiser, apenas fiquei surpresa, nunca tive um apelido antes.

\- Bom, agora você tem, um apelido e um amigo. - Acrescentou ele aliviado.

\- Bom, já que agora somos oficialmente amigos há uma coisa que tenho que fazer, Neville, se puder me acompanhar. - Não esperei a resposta dele e saí andando a procura daquele maldito loiro diabólico, eu o faria pagar por ter atormentado Neville.

\- O que exatamente estamos indo fazer?

\- Vingar você, oras.

\- Nikki, não está mesmo pensando em se meter em uma briga com o Malfoy está? - Perguntou ele assustado.

\- Não vou me meter em uma briga, apenas vou ensinar-lhe uma lição, ah vamos lá Neville, onde está sua coragem grifnória?

Achei o maldito loiro perto do lago, estava como sempre acompanhado de sua corja pestilenta, com um rápido movimento atirei sua varinha para longe, com outro o suspendi no ar e comecei a balançá-lo.

\- Acaso perdeu o juízo sua imunda? Ponha-me já no chão ou vai se arrepender! - Berrava ele.

\- Pois quem vai se arrepender é você pelo que fez a Neville hoje. Pare de choramingar, eu mal comecei. - Dito isto fiz surgir inúmeras baratinhas minúsculas passeando por ele, logo vi que acertei precisamente, tamanho era o pavor que ele expressava, alternava entre xingar-me aos brados e implorar que o libertasse.

\- Peça desculpas à Neville. - Ordenei.

\- Jamais.

\- Bem, temo que terei que deixá-lo assim por um tempo, o que acha de minhocas, Neville, eu particularmente as acho criaturinhas interessantíssimas e de facílima transfiguração.

\- Ficou louca? Não se atreva a me por minhocas pelo corpo sua impura! - Bradou ele indignado.

\- Pois então peça desculpas a Neville. - Jamais esqueceria a expressão de puro ódio que ele me dirigiu no momento em que pedias as devidas desculpas a Neville, soube naquele momento que tinha cometido um erro fatal e que pagaria caro por ele. Deixei-o cair e saí dali seguida por um Neville totalmente estupefato, mas a única coisa de que eu tinha ciência era de que tinha provocado o diabo e que ele daria um jeito de me mandar para o inferno.

* * *

**Comentar não custa nada e me faz muito feliz.**

**;)**


	3. Interações

**Chapter 3: Interações**

* * *

**N.A:** Gostaria de agradecer as reviews, é gratificante saber que estão gostando do que escrevo, sim eu tenho uma conta no spirit e logo postarei essa fic lá, quem quiser me acompanhar por lá ai está o link: .br/marymalfoy

E sim, essa história promete...

Não tenho beta então, desculpem pelos erros que deixei passar...

Boa leitura!

* * *

Mais tarde, já em meu quarto deitada na cama encarando seriamente o teto eu só conseguia me lembrar da expressão de Malfoy quando o enfrentei naquela tarde, eu não me lembrava de já ter visto tanto ódio nos olhos de alguém, de repente senti medo, isso era algo tão incomum, eu nunca sentia medo, mas eu já estava tão completamente saturada daquele lugar e daquelas pessoas sempre me olhando de cima, como se eu fosse lixo, de repente, me senti completa e puramente só. Corri até minhas gavetas, sabia exatamente do que eu precisava, precisava do sorriso calmo de minha mãe, da sabedoria espantosa que ela sempre trazia no olhar, da voz suave dela enquanto me dizia que tudo ia ficar bem, que eu já estava no último ano e que logo esse tormento de escola acabaria e eu iria pra faculdade, que ela afirmava ser a melhor fase da vida de uma garota.

Eu desconfiava seriamente que tal afirmação tinha a ver unicamente com um charmoso francês que ela havia conhecido na faculdade e por acaso ter se casado com ele no final da mesma, sorri ao lembrar disso olhando a foto trouxa que tinha nas mãos, era uma foto do casamento deles, aquela foto era de 17 anos atrás, mamãe já estava grávida quando se casou, tudo teve que acontecer às pressas pois meus avós, que eram bons cidadãos ingleses tradicionais que viviam de acordo com os mais finos costumes deram um ataque, meu avô até hoje se referia a meu pai como: "aquele maldito francês que desgraçou a vida da minha filha." Vovó sempre ria discretamente e piscava pra mim quando ele dizia isso, sabia que ele no fundo adorava o meu pai e agradecia todos os dias por ele ter desgraçado a vida de mamãe, pois achava que ninguém seria louco o bastante para se casar com sua filha, vovô era um desses tipos retrógrados que achava que mulheres jamais deveriam ser inteligentes demais, houve quase uma guerra em casa quando mamãe decidiu ir pra faculdade. Ali naquele lugar escuro, com aquela foto nas mãos, sentia mais falta deles do que nunca.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, percebei que havia dormido segurando a foto, levantei-me e comecei a me preparar para o dia cheio que teria pela frente, estávamos em plena preparação para os N.I.E.M.'s, eu ainda não havia decidido o que queria fazer no futuro, às vezes, eu pensava seriamente em abandonar o mundo bruxo de uma vez por todas, me formar em Cambridge e ser escritora como mamãe, mas por outro lado havia também o meu fascínio pela arte do preparo de poções, essa era uma dúvida e tanto. Mas eu tinha um plano, hoje sairia o resultado dos testes que eu havia feito para um estágio de pesquisa de poções medicinais com o professor Snape, eu sabia perfeitamente que não apenas contava a nota da prova teórica, a qual fora tão monótona que eu tinha certeza que havia gabaritado e a do trabalho prático, para o qual eu havia preparado um catálogo detalhado com amostras e dados cuidadosamente precisos de todas as plantas ou ingredientes que seriam utilizados ao longo do estágio, contava também o critério de escolha do professor Snape, eu sabia que nosso pequeno desentendimento logo no dia que cheguei não contaria pontos à meu favor, achava até que ele me odiava genuinamente, sempre me olhando como se eu fosse o próprio demônio tendo a ousadia de atormentá-lo diariamente, mas até ai, não era nenhum segredo que ele odiava qualquer aluno que não pertencesse à Sonserina, logo, isso era irrelevante.

Eu andava distraída a caminho da aula de herbologia quando ouvi a voz de Neville, demorei um pouco a entender que ele estava me chamando, ainda não havia me acostumado com o tal apelido, ele sorria como se tivesse ganhado um beijo de Veela, resolvi que a aula podia esperar e fui até ele, deveria ser algo importante. Ele mal esperou eu dizer oi e já foi falando de forma atropelada.

\- Ela falou comigo Nikki, quando eu disse "oi" hoje no salão comunal, ela respondeu e sorriu pra mim! - Concluiu ele, com um só fôlego e ainda com o sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Oi pra você também Longbottom, e quem respondeu o Oi? - Perguntei divertida.

\- Oh me desculpe Nikki, não quis ser indelicado, bem, é que fiquei tão feliz. - Disse ele embaraçado.

\- Não se preocupe Neville, agora me conte quem te deixou assim só com um Oi. - Perguntei aos risos.

\- Luna. - Respondeu elemento suspirando.

\- Luna Lovegood?

\- Sim ela mesma.

\- Bem, ela nunca falou comigo, apesar de sermos irmãs de casa, então não sei dizer, mas se gosta dela, aposto que é boa pessoa. Você deveria chamá-la pra sair. - Sugeri.

\- Será?

\- É claro que sim, se gosta dela, ela tem o direito de saber, além do mais ela provavelmente gosta de você também, quem não gostaria? Você é incrível Neville.

\- Acha mesmo? - Perguntou ele inseguro.

\- Ora mas é claro que acho, além do mais, agora me lembro, até que já peguei ela te olhando algumas vezes.

\- Vou fazer isso agora mesmo, obrigado Nikki, você é que é incrível. - Disse ele já a alguns metros de distância, correndo daquele jeito não demoraria a chegar no Japão. Eu havia ficado inesperadamente feliz com aquilo, não esperava já sentir uma ternura assim tão grande por Neville, só esperava que a tal Luna fosse boa pessoa, não suportaria vê-lo desiludido, já bastava o que tínhamos que passar com as perseguições dos idiotas.

A aula de herbologia foi incrivelmente proveitosa, aprendemos muito sobre o cultivo e as características do Acônito, planta vastamente utilizada no preparo de várias poções, aquilo definitivamente me encantava, era impressionante como algo tão bonito como a flor em questão possuísse propriedades tão poderosas e até maléficas. Logo depois veio minha aula preferida e contrastantemente a mais estressante: poções. O professor Snape parecia estar com um humor ainda pior hoje do que em qualquer outro dia, gritando o tempo todo, batendo com livros na cabeça dos garotos da Grifnória cobrando que estes trabalhassem com mais afinco, me fez descartar uma poção do morto-vivo perfeita e recomeçar tudo apenas porque, segundo ele, eu tinha segurado o apetrecho de maneira errada na hora de moer a raiz de asfódelo, nem mesmo os alunos da Sonserina estavam a salvo da fúria do mestre de poções hoje.

Ao fim da aula, eu já ia recolhendo minhas coisas quando observei que o professor estava parado de frente pra mim com os braços cruzados, encostado em sua mesa com uma expressão de ódio assassina nos olhos, se isso fosse possível, eu diria que estavam ainda mais negros que de costume, ele parecia mortal, e devia ser.

\- Tem um minuto Srta. Saintclair? - Perguntou ele, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, com aqueles olhos que pareciam poder desnudar a alma de qualquer um, e a voz, oh céus a voz, aposto que aquela voz provocaria tremores até em Rúbeo Hagrid o meio gigante.

\- Claro senhor.

\- Apenas quero informar que conseguiu a vaga no estágio. - Disse ele de maneira seca, um sorriso bailava em meus lábios, sabia que conseguiria. - Pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho do rosto sua francesinha petulante, saiba que isso me desagrada e muito, apenas conseguiu por causa de seu maldito catalogo e de Dumbledore que parece ter uma predileção esquisita por você, mas fique sabendo que farei você se arrepender por ter cogitado a ideia de me importunar. - Concluiu ele, a fúria dos olhos negros agora direcionada diretamente à mim, tão logo fez sua ameaça, saiu da sala deixando-me lá parada encarando a porta, aturdida e assustada.

* * *

**Comentar não custa nada e me deixa muito feliz.**

**;)**


	4. Mudblood

**Chapter 4: Mudblood  
**

* * *

Léla querida, seja bem vinda, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, significa muito pra mim. Então, temo que nossa Nikki vá passar por maus bocados, mas vejamos o lado bom, quem é que não gostaria de passar horas na companhia de nosso querido mestre de poções?

Ainda sem beta, desculpem-me pelos erros que eu deixei passar, espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

E comentar não custa nada né?

* * *

Sinceramente, eu realmente não conseguia entender porque o homem me odiava tanto, sim, odiava, isto ficou definitivamente claro quando olhei em seus olhos enquanto ele me atacava com sua língua ferina. Olhava-me como se pudesse me matar e por fim, depois de descarregar em mim toda sua revolta, virou as costas e simplesmente saiu.

Fiquei ali ainda estática pelo que deviam ser alguns minutos, ou horas eu realmente não sabia, só sabia que estava chegando à beira de meu limite, sim porque até alguém como eu possuía limites, existe um ponto em que a rejeição e a humilhação se tornam demais para aguentar, eu já havia quase cruzado esse limite uma vez, faltou pouco, muito pouco, as cicatrizes ainda estavam rosadas em meus pulsos me lembrando de como eu fui fraca, de como eu desisti, por isso estava aqui, em Hogwarts, ainda me lembrava perfeitamente daquela noite.

_"Era a noite do baile, eu não tinha par, era claro que eu não tinha par, eu ia ficar no quarto, mas eu devia saber que Olívia jamais permitiria, Olívia era a zeladora de Beauxbatons, minha única amiga em seis longos anos, era quase uma segunda mãe, ela chegou em meu quarto com uma caixa, que segundo ela, tinha sido enviada pela minha mãe, tinha um vestido dentro. Era o vestido mais lindo que eu já tinha visto, ajustava-se perfeitamente ao corpo, deixando os ombros à mostra, apertando-se na cintura e abrindo-se em uma cascata delicada, parecia feito de nuvens, era imaculadamente branco contrastando magnificamente com meus cabelos negros que Olívia havia prendido em um coque elegante. Ao final quando olhei-me no espelho, cheguei a considerar-me bonita pela primeira vez na vida._

_Desci ao salão, a decoração era magnífica, caía neve do teto, eu soube que era neve encantada no momento em que percebi que ela não chegava a cair no chão, mas ainda assim era magnífico observar os floquinhos voando pelo ar em uma dança lenta e graciosa. As garotas olhavam-me como quem olha um cachorro morto apodrecendo na rua, como se não pudessem acreditar que eu tinha tido a audácia de poluir o lugar com minha presença, mas eu apenas desviei meu olhar para outra direção, havia resolvido que hoje, só hoje, não iria me importar com nada, hoje eu não seria a sangue-ruim, eu seria apenas Dominique._

_Havia vários rostos desconhecidos, rapazes mais precisamente, estava tentando entender como raios haveriam tantos ali sendo o ambiente uma escola para garotas, então acabei me lembrando que eram os rapazes do Instituto Durmstrang, eles haviam sido convidados por madame Maxime a participar de nosso primeiro baile. Eu havia me encostado a uma parede e seguia contemplando o magnífico baile, Olívia estava certa, pouco importava os olhares de nojo das garotas, eu jamais poderia ter perdido algo tão belo. Os casais bailavam lindamente na pista de dança entre os flocos de neve, pareciam nem tocar o chão, eu estava tão encantada que nem mesmo o vi se aproximar, era alto e imponente, as feições severas mas ainda belas, sorria-me com cortesia, estendeu-me a mão e disse:_

_\- Concederia-me o prazer de uma dança, Senhorita?_

_\- Saintclair, Dominique Saintclair._

_\- Um lindo nome, para uma linda dama._

_\- Obrigado. - Respondi corando._

_\- Então, daria-me o prazer? - Perguntou ele estendendo a mão._

_\- Será uma honra, senhor? - Perguntei aceitando a mão que ele me oferecia._

_\- Smirnenski, Ivan Smirnenski._

_\- Encantada em conhecê-lo, senhor Smirnenski. _

_Ele me levou pela pista por entre a multidão de casais flutuantes, todos os olhares estavam em nós, mentalmente me perguntava se ele tinha consciência de com quem estava dançando, mas ali, enquanto ele me segurava em seus braços, sorria pra mim de forma tão doce e olhava-me como se eu fosse a mais bela criatura da terra, tudo o mais perdia a importância, eu sorri de volta, deliciada por não estar sendo tratada com desprezo pela primeira vez em anos, assustei-me quando sua expressão passou de adoração para confusão e desta para o completo assombro, olhei para as paredes espelhadas procurando por algo errado em meu rosto ou roupa, Deus, como desejei não tê-lo feito, meu lindo vestido antes imaculadamente branco se encontrava arruinado, todo esfarrapado e manchado com a palavra mudblood, sangue-ruim, espalhava-se por todo o vestido, em vermelho como se estivesse escrito com sangue, Ivan me olhava com nojo, todos me olhavam com nojo, estava ali, várias e várias vezes escrito, vermelho no branco, o que eu era, uma impura._

_Saí correndo de lá, corri como se minha vida dependesse disso, deixei-me desabar quando cheguei no banheiro de meu dormitório, não conseguia tirar de minha mente todas aquelas expressões, olhavam-me como se eu fosse lixo, como se eu não devesse existir, Ivan, ah como pude ser tão estúpida, só quis dançar comigo porque não sabia quem eu era, não sabia que eu era uma impura. Olhei mais uma vez meu vestido no espelho, arruinado, marcado, assim como eu, mudblood, repetia-se no vestido e em minha cabeça, mudblood, sangue-ruim, sangue sujo._

_Sentia-me completamente saturada, cansada, chegava a sentir-me realmente suja como eles insistiam em fazer-me acreditar, eles queriam minha ruína, a maioria nem mesmo me conhecia, como podiam odiar-me tanto? Era o sangue é claro, meu sangue era o problema, bem, não mais seria, nunca mais, pensei enquanto deslizava as lâminas pelos pulsos, a doce dor da liberdade, olhei-o, o sangue, meu sangue sujo, a verdade é que era vermelho, apenas sangue, igual ao de qualquer um deles, porque insistiam em dizer que era sujo, que eu era suja? Não ouviria isso nunca mais, sentia frio, sabia exatamente o que isso significava, significava que eu estava sendo limpa, limpa da sujeira de meu sangue, que a vida estava deixando-me. Consegui apenas ouvir ao longe os gritos de Olívia antes de desmaiar. _

_Senti a luz queimar minhas pálpebras, ardeu como mil chamas quando abri os olhos, era tudo tão claro, realmente pensei que havia morrido, que estava livre, mas então senti dor, os pulsos, é claro, não havia morrido então, a próxima coisa que vi foi o rosto de minha mãe, nunca a tinha visto chorar, até aquele dia, quando finalmente tive alta, ficou decidido que eu não retornaria à Beauxbatons, jamais."_

Odiava lembrar daquilo tudo, de como fui estúpida e fraca, eram cicatrizes horríveis de fato, mas eram também um lembrete, um lembrete constante do que eu era e do que eu quase perdi por isso, eram também uma promessa, uma promessa que eu fiz a mim mesma na primeira vez que vi minha mãe chorar, eu prometi que jamais esqueceria de quem eu sou, que eu usaria isso como uma armadura, para assim, jamais deixar alguém usar isso contra mim de novo, que eu jamais veria minha mãe chorar por causa disso novamente. Essa era uma promessa que eu estava determinada a cumprir.

Resolvi então, finalmente, descongelar e sair daquelas malditas masmorras, dirigi-me ao meu dormitório, estava mortalmente cansada, tudo o que eu queria era dormir por uns mil anos, mas sabia que não poderia, pois no outro dia bem cedo começaria o estágio e eu teria que enfrentar Severus Snape, no alto esplendor de todo o seu mal humor e rabugice. Pensava em maneiras de conseguir suportar o dia seguinte e os outros que viriam, quem sabe um mantra, quando finalmente cheguei à meu dormitório, logo que abri a porta senti um terrível cheiro de podridão, entrei no quarto e mal acreditei no que via.

Minha cama encontrava-se cheia de ratos mortos, totalmente destroçados, com as tripas pra fora e tudo, mal consegui conter o vômito. Foi realmente uma façanha que não durou muito, pois, logo que ergui o olhar deparei-me com uma mensagem na parede, provavelmente escrita com o sangue dos ratos.

_"Já está arrependida mudblood?"_


	5. Sollarius Florum

**Chapter 5: Sollarius Florum  
**

* * *

Lela minha linda, realmente é muito triste o que aconteceu com a Nikki, mas nossa garota é guerreira, então, o último cap serviu pra conhecermos melhor a Nikki, exatamente por isso o cap foi só dela, acho que no próximo capitulo vai ter POV Snape.

Enfim, espero que gostem.

Boa leitura e lembrem-se:

Comentar não custa nada...

* * *

"Já está arrependida mudblood?"

Aquelas palavras ficaram ressoando em minha cabeça mesmo muitas horas depois do ocorrido, o vermelho vivo do sangue na parede, mudblood, como no meu vestido, o cheiro de morte e podridão, o rosto horrorizado do professor Flitwick quando me encontrou ajoelhada, vomitando, olhando pra parede.

Eu estava agora na enfermaria, aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, ela havia me feito beber uma poção que, segundo ela, acalmaria meu estômago e me faria sentir melhor, logo em seguida me mandou dormir, pois a poção teria um efeito melhor se eu repousasse, tentei obedecê-la, sem sucesso. Não conseguia tirar aquela cena da cabeça, o cheiro, o sangue, tudo me fazia lembrar da noite do baile, sempre sangue.

Quando dei por mim, já havia amanhecido, Madame Pomfrey havia me recomendado dois dias de repouso, mas eu sabia que jamais conseguiria passar dois dias presa numa cama, levantei-me e saí sorrateiramente da enfermaria sabendo que, se me pegasse, Madame Pomfrey usaria de todos os seus meios para me manter ali.

Entrei no dormitório um tanto receosa, não tinha certeza se aguentaria ver aquilo novamente, mas decidi entrar, afinal, precisava me arrumar rápido ou chegaria atrasada no estágio com o professor Snape, a última coisa que eu queria agora era arrumar problema com ele, surpreendentemente, não havia ali nenhuma evidência da barbaridade da noite anterior, é claro que haviam limpado, afinal, aquilo era uma escola, eles não deixariam uma coisa daquelas na parede de uma aluna.

Arrumei-me depressa, como não era uma aula, eu não era obrigada a usar o uniforme de Hogwarts, decidi-me por um vestido florido de verão já que a manhã estava agradavelmente ensolarada, um pouco quente demais para o meu gosto, mas ainda assim, estava um dia lindo lá fora, durante todo o percurso me deliciava com a brisa fresca que entrava pelas janelas dos castelo, mas conforme eu me aproximava das masmorras, arrependia-me de minha escolha de roupa, parecia que aquela umidade gelada poderia penetrar em meus ossos. O ar era tão denso ali que eu quase podia senti-lo tocando minha pele.

Graças a Merlin não encontrei nenhum aluno da Sonserina enquanto me dirigia à sala do professor Snape, quando cheguei em frente a imponente porta de carvalho senti um arrepio que não tinha nada a ver com o frio das masmorras percorrer meu corpo, eu não queria admitir mas estava morrendo de medo de bater, pois sabia que minha presença não era nada desejada por quem me aguardava do outro lado da porta. Mesmo assim bati, ele apareceu segundos depois, trajando suas costumeiras vestes negras, com sua capa farfalhando às costas, a capa também era costumeira, aquilo me fez divagar por um instante, será que ele dormia vestido assim? Esse pensamento me fez sorrir, algo que pelo visto não pareceu ter agradado o mestre de poções, uma vez que sua expressão tornou-se ainda mais hostil.

\- Srta. Saintclair, vai entrar ou ficar parada na minha porta sorrindo como uma tola? – Perguntou-me ele com a voz transbordando o sarcasmo habitual, os olhos negros terrivelmente cravados em mim com uma expressão de desdém.

\- Oh, me desculpe professor, não percebi que estava sorrindo. – Respondi sinceramente.

\- Era só o que me faltava, além de atrevida a senhorita por acaso é incapaz de controlar funções musculares básicas? Ora, esqueça, faça-me o favor de entrar para que possamos iniciar o trabalho. – Disse ele abrindo mais a porta e fazendo um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

Surpreendentemente, graças à enorme lareira acesa no canto da sala, o interior do cômodo não era frio como os corredores das masmorras, chegaria até a ser acolhedor se eu não destoasse de maneira tão acentuada de tudo que existia ali, o contraste chegava a ser ridículo. Com suas paredes escuras de pedra, os móveis de madeira escura e aparência severa, a decoração em tons de preto e verde musgo, mesmo em plena manhã a escuridão da sala era inquietante e ali estava eu, com meu vestido branco estampado com pequenas margaridas amarelas, parada no meio do carpete verde musgo que cobria o chão, parecendo ridiculamente alegre e primaveril.

\- Venha comigo Srta. Saintclair. – Ele disse, sua voz fria e profunda arrancando-me de meus devaneios, segui-o até a porta que havia na parede esquerda da sala, que logo percebi ser seu laboratório particular, era esplêndido, pra dizer o mínimo, equipado com prateleiras e mais prateleiras dos mais variados ingredientes que se possa imaginar, parecia o paraíso pra mim, não pude conter uma exclamação admirada. Eu provavelmente parecia uma criança que acabara de entrar na maior loja de brinquedos do mundo.

\- Vejo que ficou bastante impressionada Srta. - Ele falou, com certeza era impressão minha, mas não havia sarcasmo algum em suas palavras.

\- De fato, professor, é magnifico, atrevo-me a dizer que é o mais completo que já tive a oportunidade de visitar. – Respondi, ainda admirada demais com o lugar.

\- Soube que a Srta. era assistente direta da Sra. Legrand, mestra de poções de Beauxbatons, uma das melhores na área, com certeza ela também possuía um laboratório impressionante. – Acrescentou ele, pelo visto ele tinha puxado a minha ficha e feito a lição de casa.

\- Sim, era realmente muito bem equipado, mas jamais se compararia ao seu. – Respondi indiferente, virando-me para a prateleira mais próxima, mas não antes de perceber um leve levantar de lábios, então Severus Snape sabia sorrir? Eu estava prestes a rir disso quando um certo ponto de luz chamou minha atenção. – Oh Merlin, aquilo por acaso é um exemplar de Sollarius Florum? – Perguntei estupefata.

\- Sim, de fato é. Mas confesso que estou surpreso que conheça tal ingrediente senhorita, visto que suas propriedades e aplicações só são mencionados em cursos avançados na universidade, e ainda assim de maneira breve. Não acredito que tenha tomado ciência disso em suas aulas em Beauxbatons. – Observou ele, visivelmente intrigado.

\- O senhor está certo professor, não aprendi isso nas aulas de Beauxbatons, duvido até mesmo que a Sra. Legrand conheça tal coisa, considerando que sua área de atuação nada tem a ver com este assunto, mas confesso que nunca fiquei satisfeita a me limitar apenas à sala de aula, sempre tive muito apreço por livros e foi num deles que li sobre a Sollarius Florum, mas infelizmente, o conteúdo era terrivelmente vago, ao passo de que até hoje, eu não tinha certeza nem mesmo de sua existência. – Respondi, sem tirar os olhos da pequena estufa em cima da mesa, completamente encantada, era sem sombra de dúvida a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto, pequeninas flores brilhantes flutuavam lentamente, quem diria que tal coisa poderia existir, flores de sol.

\- Não olhe demais Srta. Saintclair, pode ser perigoso, a luminescência é forte demais para olhos humanos, ainda por cima sem proteção alguma. – Repreendeu ele, com muito custo, desviei o olhar, e de fato, já sentia um ardor incômodo nos olhos. – Ótimo, é bastante incomum uma jovem com tanto apreço pelo conhecimento, nessa idade geralmente ninguém leva nada a sério, mas devo admitir que foi uma surpresa positiva, tem alguma pergunta Srta. Saintclair?

\- Na verdade tenho várias, mas não quero aborrecê-lo senhor.

\- Não vai, pergunte.

\- Elas são mesmo feitas de sol?

\- Não, tal coisa seria impossível, usar o sol como matéria prima de algo, não senhorita, elas não são feitas de sol mas nascem dele.

\- Mas como ocorre tal fenômeno?

\- Veja bem. – Disse ele, agora assumindo um tom inteiramente professoral. – De tempos em tempos ocorrem o que os trouxas chamam de erupções solares, mas nós bruxos sabemos que nada mais é do que saturação atmosférica de magia, tais erupções as vezes são tão violentas que chegam a provocar o que chamamos de "chuva solar", fato aliás totalmente desconhecido para os trouxas, quando esses respingos de chuva solar atingem um solo marcado por uma magia forte o bastante para deixar rastro, geralmente magia negra, nasce uma Sollarius Florum.

\- "Da escuridão brota a luz." Era o que estava escrito no livro. Isso é incrível. E sobre seus efeitos e aplicações?

\- Quer saber se é verdade que ela pode ressuscitar os mortos? – Perguntou ele, voltando a sua atitude desdenhosa e sarcástica de sempre. Apenas assenti positivamente. – A verdade, Srta. Saintclair, é que não se sabe.

\- Como assim não se sabe? – Perguntei atônita. – Como? Ninguém nunca estudou a Sollarius?

\- Eu estou estudando, há quase vinte anos, só existem dois exemplares no mundo inteiro, o meu e o do famoso alquimista Nicolau Flamel, mas ele a tem apenas como item de colecionador, como já havia dito, até agora não obtive avanços nesta área. Logo, ainda não posso responder suas perguntas. – Concluiu ele, visivelmente irritado com minha insistência.

\- Mas porquê? Alguém como o senhor, em todo esse tempo provavelmente já teria encontrado as respostas, qual o empecilho?

\- Alguém como eu? – Perguntou curioso levantando ligeiramente uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, se me permite dizer, o senhor é o melhor e mais renomado na área, não entendo por que não está obtendo resultados.

\- Tão pouco eu entendo Srta. agora se puder me dar licença, seu horário de estágio já acabou faz vinte minutos. – Disse ele de maneira ríspida, eu provavelmente tinha pisado no calo errado, visto que o horário do estágio estava longe de acabar.

\- É claro senhor, peço desculpas se o irritei de alguma maneira. Com licença. – Respondi polidamente tentando amenizar os danos, pela cara dele, não obtive sucesso. Retirei-me rapidamente dali, aquelas masmorras definitivamente me assustavam, mas isso não era meu principal pensamento, na verdade eu havia saído dali com uma pergunta na cabeça. O que eu disse que o deixou tão incomodado? Ele estava sendo amigável, bem, o mais amigável que se podia esperar de Severus Snape e de repente, lá estava o mestre de poções amargo de sempre.


	6. Candy

**Chapter 6: Candy**

* * *

Fiquei acordada até muito tarde naquela noite, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a expressão nos olhos do professor Snape quando perguntei-lhe sobre os efeitos e aplicações da Sollarius Florum, foi tão rápido, um milésimo de segundo, mas eu pude ver, havia dor naquele olhar; algo aconteceu, algo muito triste e que lhe doía muito lembrar, eu morreria para saber o que foi, mas sabia que quanto mais tentasse descobrir mais o afastaria, ele não era um homem de se abrir, muito pelo contrário, Severus Snape era um homem de segredos e eu estava cada vez mais curiosa para desvendá-los.

Na manhã seguinte eu parecia um misto de trapo velho e papel amassado, havia dormido muito pouco e consequentemente estava com uma dor de cabeça e um humor terríveis, é claro que nada disso melhorou no café da manhã quando alguém conjurou a palavra mudblood no meu omelete, escrito com lama. É claro que havia uma mesa farta e cheia de opções mas nem é preciso dizer que perdi totalmente a fome.

Quando finalmente criei coragem para descer até as masmorras para apresentar-me para o estágio eu realmente pensei que meu dia não poderia piorar, por Merlin, como eu estava errada. Severus Snape estava particularmente azedo nesta manhã, me recebeu com uma de suas mais assustadoras expressões assassinas, vendo o olhar que ele me dirigia, não pude deixar de pensar que, se fosse Neville em meu lugar, teria molhado as calças. Olhando pra ele agora, não era de se espantar que fosse o bicho papão de alguém.

\- Bom dia professor. – Eu disse enquanto entrava, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Bom dia senhorita. – Ele respondeu de maneira seca, indo em direção ao laboratório, quando entrei, pude notar que não havia nem sinal da Sollarius.

\- Bem, o que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntei abrindo um enorme sorriso tentando desesperadamente quebrar o clima de estranheza que havia se instalado.

\- Hoje você vai me ajudar a finalizar as remessas de poção anestésica para o St. Mungus, é uma poção inteiramente simples, creio que não terá problemas.

\- Entendido, e do que o senhor vai precisar?

\- Vou precisar de uma grande quantidade de essência de dítamo e também vou precisar que apague esse seu sorrisinho idiota porque isto está me dando nos nervos. – Sentenciou ele com sua voz cortante, nem preciso mencionar que o dito sorriso escorregou instantaneamente de meus lábios como água da torneira.

\- É claro professor, como queira. – Respondi indo imediatamente buscar o que me foi pedido, trabalhamos o resto do tempo em silêncio e acabamos terminando a remessa muito antes do previsto.

Uma coisa era certa, ele tinha algo a esconder, algo relacionado com a Sollarius, era a única explicação plausível para ele ter sumido com a flor e ter sido tão evasivo ontem, mas eu ia descobrir o que era, ah se ia, mas se eu quisesse fuçar essa história eu teria que ter cuidado, pelo visto, o mestre de poções prezava muito sua privacidade.

Na aula de transfiguração daquela tarde percebi que Neville estava estranhamente animado, não parava de sorrir toda vez que me pegava olhando pra ele, parecia ansioso para o término da aula, provavelmente tinha algo muito bom pra me contar. Logo que saí da sala não demorou muito para que ele se juntasse a mim, rumamos então para o lago, um de nossos lugares preferidos, onde era mais calmo e poderíamos conversar com privacidade. Mal nos sentamos na grama à sombra da árvore e ele já começou a falar.

\- Você não vai acreditar. – Exclamou ele de um só fôlego.

\- Se você não me contar fica mesmo meio difícil de acreditar. – Retruquei sorrindo.

\- Eu fiz o que você disse, chamei a Luna pra sair, fomos a Hogsmead, no Caldeirão Furado e ontem à tarde ela me levou para ver os testrálios, ela adora animais sabe, eu acho que estamos namorando.

\- Oh Merlin, isso é maravilhoso Neville, fico mesmo muito feliz por você, essa garota, a Luna, ela me parece ótima, gostaria muito de conhecê-la, se ela não se importar com, bem, você sabe.

\- Ora mas é claro que não, ela é diferente sabe? Diferente de tudo o que eu já vi, ela é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, ela jamais iria se importar com algo assim.

\- Isso é ótimo, deveríamos marcar de sair qualquer dia desses então.

\- Realmente, o que você acha de irmos na Dedos de Mel juntos no domingo que vem?

\- Eu acho ótimo.

\- E como vai o estágio com o professor Snape?

\- Ah Neville, está sendo tão agradável quanto enfiar a mão numa colmeia de abelhas raivosas.

\- Poxa, é mesmo uma pena Nikki, você estava tão animada com isso.

\- Mas não se preocupe Neville, mesmo que ele seja amargo como o fel eu ainda posso tirar muito proveito disto, imagina só o quanto eu posso aprender, quantas informações valiosas eu posso conseguir.

\- Você tem razão, e quanto ao episódio dos ratos? Acha que foi o Malfoy? – Perguntou ele agora perdendo o tom leve e brincalhão.

\- Eu tenho certeza.

\- Você acha que é só isso? Acha que agora ele vai te deixar em paz?

\- Tenho certeza que não.

\- Está com medo?

\- Morrendo de medo.

Os dias passaram depressa, até acabei me acostumando com a rotina, estágio de manhã, aulas a tarde, noites de leitura, Snape estava cada dia mais azedo, parecia que a cada dia minha presença o irritava mais, a Sollarius nunca mais foi vista ou tampouco mencionada.

Logo chegou o domingo, mesmo detestando acordar cedo no domingo, levantei-me às sete em ponto pois estava muito ansiosa para a ida a Hogsmead, já há três dias era oficial, Neville e Luna estavam namorando e hoje eu ia conhecer a namorada do meu melhor amigo, eu rezava a Merlin para que ela fosse uma garota legal pois Neville merece tanto.

Nos encontramos nos portões de Hogwarts, logo que me viu ela sorriu pra mim e me surpreendeu ao me dar um abraço de urso inesperadamente forte para uma garota do tamanho dela, logo me tranquilizei, não só pelo abraço mas por causa do olhar dela, aqueles olhos azuis transbordavam tanta bondade a ponto de me emocionar. Quando ela me olhou eu soube que meu melhor amigo finalmente encontrou alguém que o merecia de verdade.

Quando chegamos a Dedos de Mel confesso que achei que tinha morrido e chegado ao paraíso, sempre tive um fraco por doces e aquele lugar era magnífico, eu ainda estava meio abobalhada tentando escolher qual doce comprar primeiro quando Luna me entregou um saquinho lilás.

\- São balas-nuvem, quando você sorriu seus dentes estavam cheios de loolepods, o açúcar enfeitiçado das balas-nuvens deve resolver o problema. – Explicou ela com um sorriso confiante. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que raios seria um loolepod mas peguei o saquinho e agradeci, as tais balas-nuvem eram gostosas feito um pedaço do céu e eu resolvi que gostava muito delas e que gostava muito de Luna também.

Apesar de ter sido uma tarde maravilhosa e muito doce, literalmente, eu estava mortalmente cansada quando retornamos a Hogwarts, tanto que dispensei o jantar, fui direto para o banho, decididamente, um banho quente era o que eu precisava.

A água quente logo começou a fazer efeito, eu praticamente podia sentir meus músculos se relaxando e a tensão ir embora, aquela tinha sido uma semana muito difícil, e pelo visto, a próxima não seria melhor, eu pensava em maneiras de aguentar o mau humor de Snape quando senti algo em meus pés, pareciam patinhas pequeninas, quando olhei para baixo, vários escorpiões minúsculos saíam do ralo do banheiro, o susto foi tão grande que nem consegui gritar, apenas correr.

* * *

**Comentar não custa nada e me deixa muito feliz.**

**;)**


	7. Severus

**Chapter 7: Severus**

* * *

Irritante, foi a primeira palavra que me veio à mente quando a conheci naquela primeira aula, esta impressão não mudou desde aquele dia, ainda a acho terrivelmente irritante, mas agora acrescento outra palavra: perigosa.

Sim, Dominique Saintclair era definitivamente perigosa, com aqueles olhos perturbadoramente azuis que pareciam saber de tudo, a garota era absurdamente sagaz, foi um choque para mim quando ela reconheceu a Sollarius, naquele dia ficou claro que ela não era nada parecida com os cabeças de vento para quem costumo dar aulas, ficou claro que Dominique Saintclair era alguém especial, alguém que valia a pena ensinar, exatamente por isto resolvi deixá-la continuar no estágio após o episódio da flor, mesmo sabendo que é perigoso, que ela captura demais, percebe demais.

Aquilo vinha me preocupando há dias, a pergunta dela ressoava em minha mente por horas a fio, não me deixava dormir, _"qual é o empecilho?"_, eu não fazia ideia, era terrivelmente frustrante, vinte anos dedicados a uma pesquisa que parecia não ir a lugar nenhum. Ver Dominique todas as manhãs no maldito estágio havia se tornado uma tortura pra mim, parecia que toda vez que ela olhava pra mim, os imensos olhos azuis gritavam que eu era um incapaz, que eu havia falhado com Lily, racionalmente, eu sabia que não era culpa dela, era só uma garota, não tinha como saber sobre meu fracasso ou sobre Lily, mas eu não conseguia evitar a fúria que a presença dela me provocava.

Às vezes me sentia um pouco culpado por trata-la tão mal, afinal, pelo que eu soube, a vida dela em Hogwarts já era um inferno sem a minha ajuda, era inacreditável que mesmo agora ainda houvesse tanto preconceito contra os nascidos trouxas, pessoalmente, sempre achei isso terrivelmente hipócrita, mesmo em minha época de comensal jamais consegui sentir nojo deles ou acreditar que seriam de alguma maneira inferiores a outros bruxos, muito pelo contrário, minha Lily era prova disso, era uma bruxa extraordinária, incrivelmente talentosa e um ser humano mil vezes melhor do que a maioria dos puros-sangues que conheci, Dominique também, embora eu prefira morrer a admitir, tinha um futuro brilhante, sem dúvida minha melhor aluna, uma bruxa genial, mas infelizmente a genialidade é quase sempre incompreendida e isso digo por experiência própria.

Quando percebi já havia saído do castelo e rumava para o lago, ultimamente andava terrivelmente distraído, essa garota era mesmo um problema e eu estava brincando com o fogo ao mantê-la por perto. Resolvi então dar continuidade ao passeio, afinal, já estava ali mesmo e estava uma noite magnífica, era noite de lua cheia, enquanto olhava o reflexo da lua no lago, não pude deixar de pensar em Lupin, que terrível sofrimento devia ser, não consegui evitar um raro sorriso, mesmo depois de tantos anos eu ainda não havia esquecido de nada, existem feridas que nem o tempo pode curar mas de certa maneira eu sentia que eu e os marotos estávamos quites.

\- ME SOLTA! – Ouvi o que era inconfundivelmente a voz de Dominique, eu não tinha certeza mas o som parecia vir da floresta perto do lago, foi um grito desesperado e antes mesmo de perceber racionalmente o que estava fazendo saí correndo em direção ao som, de repente ela era Lily e eu estava correndo para salvá-la, eu só esperava chegar a tempo desta vez.

\- Calada sua vadiazinha de sangue-ruim, eu disse que você ia se arrepender, hoje, eu vou te ensinar o seu lugar, Sectumsempra. – A segunda voz não me era estranha mas eu não poderia saber com certeza a quem pertencia, mas de uma coisa não havia dúvida, o dono da voz a odiava genuinamente e estava ali para castigá-la. – Crucio! – Os gritos de Dominique se tornavam cada vez mais desesperados, eu corria aos tropeços pela escuridão da floresta, o sentimento de déjà vu era angustiante, sempre correndo atrás dos gritos mas nunca chegando a tempo de cessá-los, mas não desta vez. Poderiam ter transcorrido minutos ou até mesmo uma eternidade inteira até que finalmente cheguei. Então pude ver Malfoy. Ele a segurava pelo cabelo enquanto apontava a varinha para o rosto dela que encarava fixamente o chão.

\- No chão mudblood, perto da lama, esse é o seu lugar, - Malfoy dizia lentamente enquanto esfregava o rosto dela no chão, percebi tarde demais que ela estava nua e ensanguentada, ele estava prestes a estuprá-la.

\- Estupefaça. – A varinha dele foi para longe. – Petrifficus Totallus. – Imobilizei-o um milésimo de segundo depois que ele se virou para ver quem o acertara. Usando o feitiço Levicorpus transportei-o para a sala de Filch, Dominique ainda estava no chão chorando e sangrando copiosamente.

\- Dominique me ouça, está tudo bem agora, você vai ficar bem. – Disse tentando acalmá-la enquanto murmurava o contrafeitiço, os cortes iam se fechando lentamente, assim como o sangue ia sumindo, eu me sentia terrivelmente mal por ela ter sido ferida com o meu feitiço e me sentia mais mal ainda por não conseguir desviar o olhar do corpo dela, céus, o que havia de errado comigo? Ela era só uma criança. Decidi por fim vesti-la com minha capa, quando a abracei para aparatarmos senti que ela tremia violentamente, eu não sabia se de frio ou de medo, provavelmente os dois.

Quando chegamos a sala de Dumbledore, ele e Minerva vieram prontamente nos receber, ela se encarregou de levar Dominique para uma poltrona perto da lareira pois a garota ainda tremia violentamente, não havia parado de chorar um só segundo, quando percebi que ela não estaria em condições de dizer uma só palavra me encarreguei de relatar a Alvo tudo o que havia acontecido, ele e Minerva ficaram horrorizados.

\- Senhorita Saintclair, entendo que seja um momento inapropriado, mas preciso perguntar, aconteceu algo mais? Algo que o professor não viu? – Alvo perguntou calmamente, ela apenas assentiu negativamente, ainda não tinha parado de chorar. – Entendo. Severus, como o aluno acusado pertence a sua casa cabe a você a escolha da punição.

\- Eu não estava olhando... – Interrompeu ela com um sussurro.

\- Como disse senhorita? – Perguntou Alvo interessado.

\- Eu disse que não estava olhando, juro por Merlin, não estava olhando pra ele, eu não olhei, eu não quis... – Respondeu ela em um soluço agoniado, os olhos azuis marejados em lágrimas. Aquilo foi a gota d'água pra mim, o maldito a fez pensar que de alguma maneira aquilo era culpa dela, que ela havia provocado aquilo. Era um maldito rato, como Potter, como Sirius e Lupin, atormentando os mais fracos e fazendo-os pensar que mereciam aquilo, não, era ainda muito pior, nada do que os marotos haviam feito comigo poderia ser comparado ao que houve com Dominique, aquilo foi um ato de crueldade com alguém que não merecia, mas uma coisa era certa, não veria de novo aquele olhar aterrorizado nos olhos azuis que tanto me fascinavam, ela não estava mais sozinha, eu cuidaria dela.

\- Eu digo que as ações do Sr. Malfoy merecem ser punidas com nada menos que a expulsão.

* * *

**Comentar não custa nada e me deixa muito feliz.**

**;)**


	8. The Fall

**Chapter 8: The Fall**

* * *

Oie, demorou um pouco mas finalmente tem capítulo novo êêêêê!

Obrigado a todos que comentaram, é muito importante pra mim...

Boa leitura!

;*

* * *

Desde aquele fatídico dia eu nunca mais fui a mesma, Neville e Luna vinham me visitar todos os dias, visto que eu me recusava a sair do quarto, eles sempre me traziam flores e doces, presentes esses que se acumulavam na superfície do criado mudo já que eu nem sequer olhava pra eles, eu não tinha a intenção de magoá-los, apenas não queria saber de nada nem de ninguém, não tinha o mínimo interesse em comer nada mesmo que fossem meus doces preferidos da Dedos de Mel, sentia-me terrivelmente mal para comer, dormir então só à custa de uma potente poção do sono que o próprio Severus Snape, que surpreendentemente também me visitava todos os dias e se mostrava sempre muito preocupado com meu estado, fizera questão de preparar quando veio me visitar e eu lhe contei que não conseguia dormir pois cada vez que fechava os olhos revivia aquele nefasto momento.

Mas a verdade é que o fazia até mesmo sem dormir, as lembranças daquela noite me aterrorizavam constantemente, como queria não ter ido ao lago naquela noite, mas jamais poderia imaginar que o mal espreitava nas sombras. Sem perceber esbarrei em alguém enquanto andava distraída pela noite, num relance de olhar percebi ser Malfoy, ele me detestava, eu estava sozinha no meio da noite e sem varinha, resolvi não criar maiores confusões e comecei a me retirar.

– Não olhe para mim, como se atreve? Sua imunda insolente, vai pagar.

De súbito fui atingida pelo feitiço do corpo preso, não conseguia sequer gritar enquanto Malfoy me arrastava para a floresta desfazendo-se de minhas roupas pelo caminho, ele retirou o feitiço apenas para me ver gritar e me debater enquanto ele me lançava o feitiço Sectumsempra, apesar da dor que me deixava atordoada e todo o sangue que havia perdido, conseguiu me levantar precariamente, ele riu quando eu fiz menção de correr, facilmente me alcançou agarrando-me pelo braço, torcendo-o até machucar-me ainda mais, sorrindo maldosamente durante o ato.

\- Me solta.

\- Calada sua vadiazinha de sangue-ruim, eu disse que você ia se arrepender, hoje, eu vou te ensinar o seu lugar. Sectumsempra – Disse ele lançando novamente o feitiço sobre mim, enquanto eu caía de joelhos não aguentando a nova onda de cortes que se abateu sobre meu corpo, ele ria desvairadamente do meu sofrimento, parecia experimentar um prazer mórbido ao ver meu sangue sendo derramado, ao ouvir meus gritos. No entanto ainda não parecia satisfeito. – Crucio! – Eu me contorcia caída no chão, a sensação de mil adagas transpassando-me o corpo, era uma dor que transcendia a realidade, a dor cessou e eu senti que ele me agarrava pelo cabelo virando-me de frente para o chão, apontava a varinha para o meu rosto fazendo-me temer uma nova onda da terrível maldição Cruciatus.

\- No Chão mudblood, perto da lama, esse é o seu lugar. – dizia ele calmamente enquanto esfregava meu rosto na lama, eu não conseguia respirar e essa agonia só aumentou quando senti a mão livre dele passeando por meu corpo enquanto a outra ainda me segurava pelo cabelo e mantinha meu rosto na lama e triplicou quando ouvi o barulho da calça sendo aberta.

\- Estupefaça! – Ouvi ao longe a voz inconfundível de Severus Snape e finalmente pude respirar.

Ele me abraçou e disse que ficaria tudo bem, mas tudo o que eu conseguia entender era o pânico absurdo e opressor que tomava conta de meu ser fazendo-me tremer e soluçar, chorando cada vez mais, uma angústia tão profunda que podia senti-la nos ossos.

Jurei ao professor Dumbledore que não estava olhando e era verdade, foi apenas de relance, assim que reconheci quem era, prudentemente abaixei a cabeça e continuei a andar pois estava sozinha e sem varinha. "– Não olhe para mim, como se atreve? Sua imunda insolente, vai pagar." E realmente teria pago se Snape não tivesse aparecido.

Apreciava de verdade essa nova atitude de Snape em relação à mim, sempre vinha me ver no fim da tarde, enquanto Luna e Neville traziam flores e doces ele trazia ingredientes de poções que ele achava que eu ainda não conhecia e explicava calmamente as aplicações e modo de utilização, esses eram os únicos momentos em que eu voltava um pouco para a realidade e esquecia – nem que fosse por poucos instantes fugazes – a tragédia ocorrida. Nesses momentos sentia-me culpada por negligenciar meus amigos e minha mãe que mandava cartas e mais cartas completamente desesperada sem poder vir à Hogwarts a fim de ver como eu estava, eu nunca dirigi uma palavra sequer a Neville e Luna e também não respondi à nenhuma das cartas de mamãe mas era melhor assim, eu já estava decidida e os pouparia até o último momento.

Era noite, uma noite linda, silenciosa e estrelada, perfeita para o que eu tencionava fazer, fui até a torre de astronomia, era o lugar perfeito, contemplei o céu por um longo tempo, queria me despedir das estrelas, deixei as lágrimas rolarem livres pela face enquanto procurava pela estrela de minha mãe, sorri docemente ao lembrar de mais essa prova do amor de meus pais, de como mamãe tentou disfarçar o choro quando papai entregou-lhe o certificado oficial que dizia que aquela estrela especifica, descoberta por papai, agora se chamava Jane, assim como ela. Despedi-me assim também dos meus pais e da Dominique que eu tentei ser em Hogwarts, uma Dominique forte e com uma promessa a ser cumprida, promessa essa que eu quebraria agora. Olhei para baixo e tive medo então imaginei que eu era Alice, fechei os olhos e pulei rumo à Wonderland.

* * *

Eu estava cada dia mais preocupado com Dominique, desde o lamentável incidente com Draco ela se recusava à sair do quarto, quase não comia e era notável que tampouco dormia, por dias não disse nenhuma palavra, mesmo quando Longbottom e Lovegood a visitavam levando seus doces preferidos, ela mantinha-se calada e impassível, olhando para a janela sem realmente ver coisa alguma, eles sempre voltavam, dia após dia e isso me fez admirar extremamente a lealdade demonstrada por aqueles dois, eu também ia todos os dias, a cada dia levando um novo ingrediente de meu acervo mais distinto, ansiava por ver de novo aquele sorriso irritante que ela punha no rosto quando tratava de algo relacionado à poções, mas o máximo que conseguia era que ela desviasse o olhar da janela e o pousasse em mim, doía vê-la apática daquela maneira e eu me censurei mais uma vez por me importar tanto, não me seria nada conveniente desenvolver qualquer tipo de afeição para com a garota, deveria apenas cumprir a promessa que fiz a mim mesmo e protege-la.

Nesta noite me sentia particularmente angustiado, não que eu fosse dado à pressentimentos ou coisas do tipo, apenas tinha a terrível sensação de que algo estava errado, resolvi então ir à torre de astronomia, gostava muito daquele lugar em especial, sempre fora uma espécie de refúgio para mim em minha época de estudante, a noite estava magnífica, o vento frio era revigorante e as estrelas brilhavam em profusão, me permiti um raro sorriso ao olhar para a lua que curiosamente, me lembrava do brilho pálido da pele de Dominique, sorriso este que logo escorregou de meu rosto ao ver a própria Dominique em carne e osso parada na beirada da torre, antes que pudesse eu raciocinar ou muito menos agir ela deixou-se cair no abismo da noite.

* * *

**N. A.: **Eita... E aí? O que acharam? Amaram? Odiaram? Review!


	9. Hope

**N. A.:** Gente, mil desculpas, já faz mais de um ano e foi um absurdo da minha parte ter sumido assim. Eu não desisti, apenas tinha travado um pouco e estava sobrecarregada na faculdade, eu vou terminar essa fic sim, é uma promessa. Espero que não tenham me abandonado.

enjoy it.

Comentar não custa nada né?

;)

* * *

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, eu não consegui fazer um feitiço de levitação a tempo, ela havia caído e eu só conseguia pensar em como eu já estava cansado de nunca chegar à tempo enquanto corria pelas escadas até chegar ao chão e encontra-la caída lá, o corpo quebrado em ângulos estranhos, mas ainda viva, ainda respirando, mesmo que com dificuldade, eu não conseguia acreditar. A levei para a enfermaria usando um feitiço simples de levitação, o mesmo feitiço que teria usado para salvá-la se tivesse tido tempo, eu sabia que ela estava viva por pouco, mas que eu precisava fazer algo o quanto antes, ela estava por um fio. Eu tinha uma teoria, uma teoria que eu nunca havia testado, mas essa era minha única chance, eu não podia perde-la, não sabia por que me importava tanto com ela, mas a ideia de não ver aqueles olhos sobrenaturalmente azuis nunca mais me deixava desesperado.

Madame Pomfrey não estava lá e eu não tive escolha a não ser deixar Dominique lá sob o efeito de um feitiço de estabilização, eu tinha que ir ao meu laboratório pegar o que era necessário para testar minha teoria e com alguma sorte, salvá-la. Eu corria o mais rápido que podia, os passos ecoando no silêncio ensurdecedor do castelo, cheguei onde queria o mais rápido que pude, peguei todos os materiais necessários e abri meu armário particular em busca do ingrediente principal, a Sollarius, a pequena planta de florezinhas luminosas que era o motivo de minha frustração há 20 anos, eu só esperava que ela não me desapontasse dessa vez, eu não aguentaria fracassar novamente.

Corri de volta a enfermaria, me doía fisicamente olhar para ela daquele jeito, quebrada, apagada, parecia morta, ainda que eu soubesse que não estava, por pouco. Abri a redoma e retirei uma das flores, colocando a num recipiente onde a masserei com o objetivo de obter uma pasta, diluí com lágrimas de fênix e entoei o cântico devido, a mistura brilhava incandescente, abri a boca dela com cuidado e coloquei o conteúdo brilhante lá, tive que ajudá-la a engolir, já que o feitiço de estabilização a tinha deixado inconsciente, do contrário, ela sentiria muita dor. Agora estava feito, tudo o que me restava era esperar e rezar a Merlin para que ele não me deixasse falhar desta vez. Minutos se passaram e nada acontecia, aquilo era um dejavú horrível, não era a primeira vez que eu testava esta mesma mistura em alguém que me era muito caro, eu falhei da primeira vez, falhar agora não era uma opção, eu não aguentaria. As palavras dela ecoavam em minha mente "_mas porquê? Alguém como o senhor, em todo esse tempo provavelmente já teria encontrado as respostas, qual o empecilho_?" ela confiava demais em mim, me dava crédito que eu não merecia, "_se me permite dizer, o senhor é o melhor e mais renomado na área._" Reconhecimento acadêmico não me valia de nada se não conseguisse salvá-la. Falhar uma vez já tinha me destroçado o suficiente, eu nunca iria me esquecer.

"_Eu soube, no momento em que cheguei no local que era tarde demais, a casa estava parcialmente destruída, um silêncio canhestro se apoderava do ar, quase palpável, o medo que eu sentia era algo que eu jamais conseguiria explicar, eu não conseguia respirar, mas mesmo isso não me impediria de tentar, eu acreditava que a Sollarius poderia salvá-la, eu precisava acreditar nisso, naquela noite a lendária planta cumpriria o seu propósito, ressuscitaria os mortos. Passei pelo corpo de Potter na sala, jazia no chão, sem vida, uma tristeza desoladora se apropriou de mim, junto ao desespero, corri até encontra-la, no quarto do bebê, no chão, morta. Eu a segurei nos braços e coloquei a mistura em sua boca com cuidado, o pequeno Harry chorava no bercinho, eu esperei por horas, a esperança se esvaindo a cada minuto, a certeza de que eu poderia salvá-la escapando por meus dedos, até que eu soube que não conseguiria, que ela não voltaria, nunca mais. Eu tinha certeza morri naquele dia, com ela"_

Eu sentia agora o mesmo desespero, fincando as garras em minha garganta, me impedindo de respirar, tantos anos depois, estudando aquela planta incansavelmente, teorizando, tentando descobrir onde eu errei, tentando descobrir que falha me impediu de trazer Lily de volta, eu havia chegado a um consenso, a planta afinal, não ressuscitava os mortos, mas poderia curar ferimentos mortais ao ser misturada com lágrimas de fênix. Eu havia testado apenas em ratos, não sabia se funcionaria da mesma maneira com humanos, sinceramente, eu não esperava precisar, mas agora eu me encontrava sentado ao lado dela na cama, segurando sua mão e sentindo o mesmo pavor paralisante e a mesma esperança teimosa que eu sintira há tantos anos atrás, precisava funcionar, eu precisava cumprir minha promessa. Chegava até mesmo a pensar que eu precisava dela, por mais absurdo que o pensamento fosse, precisava dela viva, me irritando com suas perguntas atrevidas e observando tudo o que eu fazia, sendo uma sabe-tudo curiosa demais que simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieta, sendo a garota tão forte que eu sabia que ela era, ela precisava estar viva para escutar a bronca interminável que eu daria por ela ter feito isso consigo mesma, eu precisava dela, precisava que a Sollarius funcionasse.

Os minutos se passavam longos demais, até que ela começou a brilhar, um pálido halo dourado tremulava em volta dela, eu mal podia acreditar, ia funcionar, ela ia voltar. A mão dela estava quente na minha, como se ela tivesse fogo correndo nas veias, se as minhas experiências servissem como base, aquilo duraria a noite inteira e provavelmente doeria muito, ela não demorou a provar minhas teorias, logo um grito agoniado cortou a noite, sua mão apertou a minha com muita força, aquela seria uma noite longa, mas eu não sairia do lado dela por um segundo sequer.

* * *

Por um segundo eu me senti como se estivesse voando, mas o chão estava chegando perto rápido demais, eu sentia muito frio, o vento cortava minhas bochechas, o chão estava cada vez mais perto, mas por incrível que pareça, o tempo estava passando muito devagar na minha cabeça, o impacto veio e eu não vi mais nada.

Parecia que eu estava na água, muito no fundo, eu via o sol de muito longe, mas ele chegava cada vez mais perto, estava ficando claro demais, quente demais, começou a queimar, era agonizante, eu só conseguia pensar em como meus ossos pareciam estar virando pó, eu estaria sendo cremada? Eu supostamente não deveria sentir isso. Eu provavelmente estava no inferno, parecia que quanto mais eu gritasse mais o fogo lambia minhas veias. Depois do que pareceram anos de dor agonizante parecia que o fogo estava abrandando, diminuindo a começar da ponta dos dedos, até que deixou em seu lugar uma sensação morna mas a luz ainda estava lá forte demais, eu me sentia pegajosa, como se tivesse suado demais, abri os olhos, me surpreendendo que estivessem fechados, estava tão claro antes. Eu reconhecia vagamente o lugar em que estava, eu queria me levantar mas meu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada, tentei mexer as mãos e senti que algo apertando minha mão esquerda, tinha alguém ali comigo.

* * *

Acordei sentindo a mão dela fazendo uma leve pressão na minha, eu tinha dormido segurando a mão dela, céus!

\- Dominique? Pode me ouvir? – Perguntei mal contendo a empolgação, ela me olhava confusa.

\- O que foi que você fez comigo? – A voz dela saiu muito fraca e entrecortada.

\- Usei a Sollarius em você, te trouxe de volta. – eu ainda segurava a mão dela. Ela me olhou com acusação, retirando a mão da minha bruscamente e se virando para encarar o teto.

\- Deveria ter me deixado morrer em paz.


End file.
